


Not Your Grandma's First Impression

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Grandma knows best, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is too busy to think about what his Soulmate (or his Soulmate's grandma) thinks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Grandma's First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chess_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/gifts).



> This fic is for Chess_Blackfyre, whose idea inspired the Words!
> 
> Soulmark AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Steve couldn't see his own allure. Especially when he was five feet four inches and ninety five pounds soaking wet. He supposed he was charming in a scrappy, never-give-up type of way, which might be adorable to a little old lady but wouldn't be likely to attract a woman his own age. 

His Soulmark made more sense after he came out of the ice, but thankfully he was too busy to think about it most days. 

One particular day, he had a full schedule: training, lunch, strategic planning, then a run, dinner, and some more training before bed.

Steve was already thinking about his planning session when Thor caught him after lunch and asked him to make a detour to the labs so that he could meet Doctor Foster. He assured Steve that it would only take a minute.

Steve was shaking hands with the astrophysicist when his Soulmate spoke up. 

"Huh. My grandma told me you were dreamier in person, and it's not that I didn't believe her, but..." she shrugged. "It's kinda weird to think about having the same taste in guys as your grandmother, right?"

"Darcy," Doctor Foster said, embarrassed. "Come on, can you be serious for one minute? Give the guy a little respect!"

"What?" said Steve's Soulmate. "He gets all the seriousness from everyone all the time. I gotta be me, and he  _ is _ cute; look at him!" 

Steve was sure he was blushing as he laughed. 

"See? I'm not embarrassing you, and this way he'll remember me. A girl's gotta make an interesting first impression." She held out a hand for Steve to shake. "Darcy Lewis," she told him. "I follow Jane around and help her remember to do human things like sleep and eat."

"Darcy!" Doctor Foster admonished again.

"It's fine," Steve assured the doctor. He shook his Soulmate's hand and smiled at her. Then he looked straight into her eyes and said, "First impressions are everything."

Momentary surprise flickered through her eyes and she grinned. "Yes, they are," she agreed.

Steve had to alter his schedule.

He didn't mind a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Darcy's grandma was Private Lorraine, the SSR agent who took it upon herself to "thank" Steve for saving the 107th.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144654373928/not-your-grandmas-first-impression)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Steve's First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001829) by [Astiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar)




End file.
